theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XavierPanama/Gumball and I: Part 2
Me: Well, where was I? Ah yes! Remember we saw in TV series of Pokemon Advance. When Ash and Pikachu going for the Hoenn region a young trainer named May, who after all the trouble chooses a Torchic for her first Pokémon. May is a young energetic Pokémon Coordinator currently traveling through various regions and competing in Pokémon Contests. She started her journey traveling through the Hoenn region accompanying Ash and Brock, along with her little brother Max. Remember that Ash and May are a couple in the Love when we saw in previous episodes. Ash rescue to May with Torchic, rebuilding the trust between Ash and May, allowing them to work together to free Pikachu. Ash and May apologize to each other, and the fight ends. Ash and Pikachu rescue to May with Torchic again in the forest and Ash tells May in the episode: Cruisin' for a Losin'. May says that is sounds amazing, and Ash becomes excited at the challenges ahead. Delia mentions that there are Contest Halls in Kanto too, and May becomes excited at the prospect of any set of Contests to try. Ash asks if May wants to come along with him, and May agrees. However, Ash mentions that they will be leaving tomorrow, which shocks Delia (Ash's Mother) at first before she remembers that her son has always been like this. In previous episodes: Home is Where the Start Is! As the smoke clears we see that both Ash and May are left with the same amount of appeal points, the match is a tie. This is the best result for both Ash and May. They are both happy about this and the crowd gives them a huge cheer, as Ash and May meet in the center of the field and shake hands. Nurse Joy presents the Ribbon to Ash and May; however, she explains that there is only one Ribbon, so she doesn't know who to give it to, but Ash and May have an idea: May grabs the Ribbon, throws it in the air and Ash orders Sceptile to use Leaf Blade slicing the Ribbon in half so that both of them can share it. There are other in the previous season and episode from Pokemon Diamond & Pearl series, May joins up with Ash, Brock, and Dawn in Sinnoh. Later that day, in the evening, Ash and May both pull out their halves of the ribbon that they tied for, and hold the pieces together. May also says how the ribbon reminds her of Ash's encouragement, and how it has saved her numerous times in Johto. Before May leaves to return to Johto, she and the rest of the group share goodbyes. She and Ash speak last, each telling the other to do their best in their respective paths. It is only when May is speaking with Ash (despite the fact she was exchanging farewells with everyone) that she holds her heart. Further indication is that when both May and Ash say their goodbyes, each of their eyes glimmer. In the anime, when a character's eyes glimmer it represents a type of passion. 01.jpg Secomen.jpg 0117.jpg 064.jpg 126.jpg Ash_&_May_02.jpg Ash_&_May_04.jpg Ashmay85.jpg Ash_&_May_98.jpg Ash_&_May_95.jpg Ash_&_May_99.jpg Ash_&_May_105.jpg PokemonAGEpisode.jpg Ntnye.png Pikachu,_Ash_&_May.jpg Cheers!.jpg Mayashribbonsmall.jpg Ash_and_May.jpg Gumball. I think May comes back to be reunited with Ash on the Unova region in the future episode of the next season from Pokemon: Black and White 2 (Pokemon: Best Wishes 2). She love Ash and he love her as You and Penny. Gumball So your saying that Ash and May is like Ash=Me and May=Penny? Me: So after what seemed like I have the pictures of You and Penny with Ash and May were happy for the victory in the Unova League that I created the pictures in the fan art. Oh! Gumball look! Listen to Lyra talking about Dawn, Watch the video and listened to: Lyra asks Dawn if Ash is her boyfriend! Probably Lyra was joking. It is not true? Gumball Hmm. Red with emberesment. Just Like you and skyla, And Me and Penny. Me: That's right my friend, Are the two. Gumball! I have very important news. Dawn & Piplup Return to be reunited with Ash Ketchum from the previous series is Pokemon: Black and White 2 (Pokemon: Best Wishes 2) Look to video and the pictures: Don't worry, Ash and Dawn are friends and May comes back with Ash on the Unova League in the future episode of the next season from Pokemon: Black and White 2 (Pokemon: Best Wishes 2). I'm sure. Gumball Oh ok. Me: Very well. Only, you must tell your mother, your father, your sister, Darwin and Penny that we are tales from Pokemon in the secrets between you and me with your family and Penny. Well, I go to bed. Dream of Pokemon. Bye. Good night. Category:Blog posts